Save Me From This, Percy
by gingerwithasoul123
Summary: Annabeth is in an abusive relationship with Luke. When Percy transfers to her school and meets Annabeth, can her save her? No gods or Camp Half Blood. They are at a regular high school. Sorry for the sucky summary! Story is better than it sounds! Pure Percabeth! Rated T for language and abuse.
1. Wise Girl and Seaweed Brain

**Hey everyone! **** This is going to be a long story with chapters following Percy and Annabeth (ahem Percabeth) from the Percy Jackson series! **

**Everyone is in high school and there is no Greek god parents and stuff. Just a normal high school! **

**It will switch off between Percy and Annabeth's POV throughout the story.**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

My name is Annabeth Chase. I'm 16 years old and go to San Francisco High School. I get all A's and I'm pretty athletic. I have a lot of friends, like my best friend Thalia plus my other friends Silena, Nico, Bianca, Connor and Travis, Grover, and a lot others.

I am currently in a relationship with Luke Castellan. He is captain of the football team and is extremely popular. All the girls in school are extremely jealous that I'm dating him. He's absolutely gorgeous! But there's one thing about him that scares me. When he gets mad, he gets pissed and starts to take his anger out on me.

He wasn't like that initially. He acted really sweet and nice, but after about a month, he started to change. If I did something wrong, he would hit me. He would quickly apologize and say he loves me and that he didn't mean it. But lately, it's gotten worse. It seems like everyday I get hit or kicked because of something I did. I couldn't break up with him though. He told me he'd kill me if I did.

I covered up the bruises with makeup so no one would notice. I wanted to tell someone, especially Thalia, but I knew if I did, I get hurt even more by Luke and I couldn't let that happen.

Let's move on to the main part of our story though. The day _he_ came to our school….

It was 8:00 when the bell rang for homeroom, which was also my Biology class. I walked in and sat down next to Luke who put his arm around me and whispered in my ear for only me to hear, "Hey Annie, how come you're not wearing that skirt I told you to wear? It really pisses me off that you didn't wear it today," he squeezed my arm so tightly, that I had to bite my cheek to stop from yelping in pain. I whispered a quick sorry before he let me go.

A minute later, our homeroom teacher, Mr. Blofis walked in and said, "Class, we have a new student joining our school today. His name is Percy Jackson. Come on in Mr. Jackson."

Mr. Blofis waved a hand at the boy who was standing just outside the door. When he came in, my heart literally stopped for a second. He was the most gorgeous guy that has ever walked this Earth. He was tall, at least 6 feet and really muscular and fit. He had really messy hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed, but it made him look even more attractive. What really struck me were his eyes; they were a beautiful green color. I felt like I was melting into them. He looked at me and flashed a beautiful smile which I shyly returned. Luke must've noticed because he glared at Percy and roughly grabbed my waist.

All the girls in the class were giving him googly eyes (including me I have to admit), but he didn't seem to notice.

Mr. Blofis said, "Percy, since it's your first day here, I assume you need someone to show you around."

When he spoke, my heart fluttered, "Yeah, that'd be cool, thanks."

Mr. Blofis looked at Percy's schedule, "Let's see if anyone has the same schedule as you." I was silently praying that I did because then I could actually meet him, but I was also hoping I wouldn't because I knew how jealous Luke would be.

"Ah, yes. You and Annabeth Chase have the exact same schedule."

As soon as I heard my name, my heart doubled in time. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Luke and he looked pissed.

"Annabeth, come up here and introduce yourself to Mr. Jackson," Mr. Blofis said.

I was just about to stand up, when Luke said, quite angrily, "There has to be someone else who has the same schedule as him. Can't they show him around instead of Annabeth?"

I was afraid that Mr. Blofis would agree to that, but instead he just said, "Actually Mr. Castellan, Annabeth is the only person that has the same schedule as him, so she will show him around and also, next time I think you should let Miss Chase speak. I believe she has a mouth of her own."

I looked at Luke as he glared at Mr. Blofis looking really pissed. I got up and walked to the front of the classroom and shook hands with Percy Jackson. I swear I felt electricity run through my body the second he grabbed it. I tried not to blush. He smiled at me and I felt my knees go weak. I maintained myself, however and returned his smile.

Mr. Blofis suggested that Percy sit next to me, so he followed me to his seat. Luke put his arm around me and I felt slightly annoyed. He glared daggers at Percy the whole class. I was extremely scared because I knew what was going to happen. Luke was going to blame it on me this afternoon.

Once the bell rung, Luke planted a quick kiss on my cheek, but not before he whispered in my ear, "I'm warning you, Annabeth. If you make any moves on that new kid, I'm going to make your life a living hell."

I felt shaken and scared and I desperately wanted to say, "You already have, asshole", but I didn't and walked over to Percy who was waiting for me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," he said back.

"So, we have Geometry next with Mrs. Smith," I told him.

"Cool. Sounds good! Can I sit next to you in that class?" he asked.

I was surprised, but not at all disappointed as I said, "Sure!"

He smiled at me. Through 2nd, 3rd, and 4th period, Percy and I chatted a lot. By the time 4th period ended, we knew it seemed like everything about each other.

Percy was a really awesome guy. He was kind, funny, honest, and not to mention hot. He told me how he lived with his mother since his father had disappeared when he was little. I told him how I lived with my dad, stepmom, and 2 younger half-brothers. He was captain of the swim team at his old school (which explains his amazing body). I told him how I was dating Luke. He asked if he was the guy who didn't want me to show him around and I said yes. He seemed almost a little bit sad when I said that, but it probably was just my imagination. I didn't say anything about Luke hitting and kicking me. I felt like I could though. He was just one of those people you could just open up to about anything.

At lunch, Percy sat with me and all my friends who liked him, too. We were all having a great time laughing when Luke came over and put his arm around me squeezing me rather tightly.

"Hey Annie," he said kissing me.

"Hi Luke," I said kissing him back. I noticed Percy look mad when Luke kissed me.

He whispered in my ear, "My place. 7 o'clock tonight. Be there." He sounded mad so I just nodded.

The rest of the lunch went by rather awkwardly.

The last class Percy and I had was Greek. I had decided to take Greek as a language and I thought it was cool that Percy took it, too. The teacher, Mr. Brunner was just about the best teacher ever. He was probably in his 40's and he was in a wheelchair. But he made the class so alive and fun. It was my favorite class.

At the end of class, Percy said, "Wow! That class is awesome! That is definitely my favorite class!"

I laughed and said, "It's so fun! It's definitely mine, too!"

He laughed and said, "So, what's the deal with Luke? He seems all over you."

I tensed a little bit. I told myself earlier that I couldn't tell Percy about what Luke does to me so I just said, "Oh that's just how he is." I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

He laughed and said, "Ok, Wise Girl."

I looked at him funny, "Wise Girl? Where'd that come from?"

He shrugged and said, "Well, you're really smart so I thought I'd call you Wise Girl. It's your new nickname so get used to it."

I laughed and said, "Well then you're going to be Seaweed Brain!"

"Seaweed Brain!?" he asked.

"Yes. Because you like to swim and you said you're not the smartest at school so, Seaweed Brain!"

He laughed and then hugged me. I hugged him back and never wanted to let go. He towered over me, but I didn't care. It felt right being in his arms. I never felt like this when I hugged Luke. I smiled.

I looked over and saw Luke glaring at us. My smile faded as I backed away from Percy.

"Well, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then! Bye Seaweed Brain," I said as I ran away quickly not even giving him the chance to respond.

I met Luke at his car and he grabbed my arm and pushed me into his car. As soon as we were in the car, he started screaming at me.

"YOU SLUT! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH THAT ASSHOLE! I SAW YOU 2 HUGGING SO DON'T TRY TO DENY IT!"

I started to cry as I said, "I-I'm so s-sorry Luke."

"YOU BETTER BE YOU LITTLE BITCH!"

When we got to his house he grabbed my arm roughly and pulled me into his house. He screamed nasty things at me as he punched, kicked, slapped, and beat me. I was crying and begging him to stop, but he told me that I deserved it for hugging Percy.

When he was done, he drove me home and I ran to my room and fell on my bed sobbing. All I wanted was to be out of that relationship. I wanted someone to protect me from Luke. I wanted Percy.

**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for chapter 2! Should be up tomorrow! **** R&R! **


	2. What was THAT all about?

**Hey everyone! He's chapter 2 of my Percabeth story, save me from this, Percy!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson –tear- Rick Riordan has that honor.**

**Enjoyyy!**

The next day at school

**Percy's POV:**

There's something weird about that Luke guy that Annabeth was dating. He's always around her and seemed to be feeling her up every chance he got. He's always whispering stuff in her ear and I always noticed that Annabeth looked almost scared everytime he did. I hope she's okay. He obviously doesn't seem to like me, but I don't care, I don't like him either.

I walked into homeroom the next day and saw Luke with his arm around Annabeth and his other hand on her thigh. I suddenly was hit with some weird emotion. Anger? Annoyance? …Jealousy? I noticed Annabeth looked uncomfortable with him doing that, but she didn't say anything. Luke gave me a smirk as he saw the look on my face. He is such an asshole.

I saw down on the other side of Annabeth and smiled at her. She smiled back and I felt like I was melting. She really was gorgeous. Of course, I would never tell her that especially with Luke practically hanging off her arm. She wasn't exactly tall, considering everyone seemed to tower over her, maybe she was 5'3". She had gorgeous long curly blonde hair and startling storm, grey eyes. She was tan. Like really tan. She looked like the typical California girl, except she was about 9,000 times pretty than the others. She was really fit, too like she must run everyday or something.

"Hi, Wise Girl!" I said to her.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," she said back. I noticed Luke whisper something in her ear and then grab her arm tightly as she winced. I found that odd, but I decided I'd ask her about it later.

The next 3 periods went by pretty fast as I talked to Annabeth during most of them.

As we were on our way to lunch, I heard someone yell Annabeth's name. I noticed she flinched as we turned around and say Luke standing down the hall looking absolutely pissed.

"Y-yes, Luke?" she stuttered. I noticed she sounded extremely scared and I became worried.

He walked up to us and grabbed Annabeth's arm roughly. "I told you to meet me at my locker so we could walk down to lunch. Why didn't you meet me there and why are you with _him_?" He sounded like he was trying to stay calm, but he was glaring daggers at Annabeth who looked like a petrified deer. Something wasn't right.

"I…um…uh…er…" she stammered and I felt really bad so I decided to step in for her.

"Oh, I asked her to walk down to lunch with me today," I said in the most polite manner I could muster. I was trying to hide the fact that I desperately wanted to punch him in the face.

However, my statement only seemed to make him angrier (if that was possible). He grabbed Annabeth's arm roughly and dragged her down towards the cafeteria without saying a word to me. Annabeth looked back at me and mouthed a "Sorry," and by the look on her face, she looked like she was about to cry.

The rest of the day was spent trying to figure out what that was all about between Annabeth and Luke. I could tell by the look on her face the rest of the day that she was nervous and terrified of something.

In Greek, I noticed that she was shaking, so I decided to pass a note to her. It said, Are_ you ok_?

I passed it to her and she opened it. She read it and then wrote back, _Yeah I'm just really tired._

I knew that wasn't the real answer, but I just wrote back, _Oh._

_Yeah… and I have to stay after school while Luke is at football practice. Which means I'm stuck here til 4:30. Ughhh_

I read the note and then got an idea. _If you want, I'm staying after school to do homework in the library, you can join me if you want._

She read it and smiled for the first time in hours, _Yeah that'd be great! __ Thanks!_

In my head I was doing a little dance because I knew that meant I'd have 2 hours I could spend with Annabeth without Luke! _Ok great! _

She smiled at me and I returned it. I didn't pay attention the rest of the class because I was too focused on hanging out with Annabeth in the library after school today.

Once the bell rung, Annabeth and I made are way to the library. When we got there, she pulled out her geometry homework and started working on it. I pulled out the same sheet and frowned.

"Hey Wise Girl?" I asked.

She looked up at me. "Yeah?"

"Can you help me? None of this makes sense to me." That was actually a lie. Today's lesson actually made sense, I just wanted to talk to her so I thought this was a good way to do it.

She rolled her eyes at me, but smiled. "Sure Seaweed Brain."

She started telling me how to do the problems, but I wasn't listening. I was too caught up staring at her. She looked up and must've noticed me staring at her because she blushed, which I thought was really cute.

"So, that's how you do it. Do you think you can do it, Seaweed Brain?"

"I think so! Thanks Annabeth!" I smiled at her.

She smiled back and went back to working on her own homework.

After about an hour of doing homework and talking, I decided to bring up the one thing that's been bugging me all day, Luke.

"Hey Annabeth? Can I ask you something?" I ask.

She looked up at me. "Sure what's up?"

"Well, what was going on between you and Luke today before lunch?"

She tensed and looked scared. Her gaze moved from my eyes to just about anything else in the room. "Um…well…he was just annoyed that I didn't meet him at his locker, that's all," she replied nervously.

"Come on Annabeth. I may be dumb, but I'm not that dumb. He looked pissed! I'm going to be honest, there's something weird about him."

She looked even more scared like there was something she wasn't telling me, which I knew there was. "Look Percy, he just gets in his moods sometimes." Then her eyes went wide like she wished she hadn't said that. She quickly went back to her English homework.

I looked at her. "What do you mean his moods?" I asked angrily.

"N-nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything," she replied quickly.

"Annabeth-"

"Please can we just drop it Percy?" she looked anxious.

I sighed. "Fine."

We spent the next hour in silence as we finished our homework.

At 4:25, Annabeth put her stuff in her backpack and had a terrified expression on her face.

"Well, I have to go, Percy. It's almost 4:30 and I don't want to be late meeting up with Luke so I'll see you tomorrow. Bye," she said rather quickly. She walked over and hugged me and then ran out of the library.

I sat there in a daze as I watched her run out. I quickly snapped out of it and started thinking. What's going on between them that I don't know about? I wasn't sure, but I was going to get to the bottom of it. If he's hurting Annabeth, then I'm going to kill him. Annabeth doesn't deserve to be treated badly. She deserves so much more than that asshole. She deserves someone who's kind, funny, understands her, and will love her. Someone like me.

**Thanks for reading! **

**What will happen in chapter 3? Will Percy discover that Luke's abusing Annabeth? Will she tell him? How is Luke going to react to everything that happened? STAY TUNED! **


	3. Dog fight or cat fight?

**Chapter 3 of Save me from this, Percy! **

**DISCLAIM: Don't own the Percy Jackson series **

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

I ran out of the library as quickly as possible to meet Luke at my locker. Today had not been a good day between me and him when I "forgot" to meet him before lunch and hung out with Percy instead, so I needed to be on time to meet him. I sighed in relief when I saw that he wasn't there yet. I waited only about a minute when I saw walking towards me. I started shaking and felt nervous. I knew what was going to happen once we went back to his house. He still looked livid. Damn it.

"H-hey Luke," I said to him as he approached me. I was well aware that we were the only people in the hallway and that scared me.

He glared down at me. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me out to his pickup truck. I climbed into the front seat and waited for him. He got into the driver's seat and sped off.

The ride to his house was spent in silence. I was hoping that it would mean he wouldn't beat me tonight.

When we got to his house, we got out of the car and then he grabbed my arm so tightly that I yelped in pain. He slapped me across the face once we were inside and said, "Shut up you little bitch! I can't afford for the neighbors to hear you."

"I'm s-sorry, Luke," I said while I started crying.

He punched me in the face and I fell to the ground holding my cheek. He laughed at me and taunted, "You're such an ungrateful, wimpy whore. Did you _honestly_ think I would let you get away with standing me up to hang out with jackass?!" He kicked me in the stomach and I cried out in pain.

He punched me in the face again when I stood up. He then put his hands around my neck strangling me until I almost passed out. He started screaming, "You're such a slut! You are _mine_, Annabeth. You belong to me! You always will. Even if you run away, I will always find you." He kicked me in the stomach once more and then left me there.

I limped out the door as quickly as I could without him seeing me. Hot tears were streaming down my face as I tried to make my way home.

As I turned down my street, I heard someone yell my name, "Annabeth!" I turned around and panicked when I saw that it was Percy. I really didn't want him to see me like this because then he'd get suspicious and find out. I tried running away, but I fell over and he caught up to me.

He helped me up and joked, "I didn't know you were so clumsy, Wise Girl-" but then he saw my face and he face turned worried, "Oh my god, Annabeth. What happened!?"

I panicked as I quickly tried to think of something quick, "Um. I was, uh, attacked by a, um, dog," I lied.

He gave me a look like he didn't believe me. "A dog? Really, Annabeth?"

I nodded, "Um, yup that's right. A dog attacked me."

"Annabeth, don't lie to me. Please, tell me what happened. I want to help you." His eyes were so full of concern that I just wanted him to hold me and tell me everything was okay while I told him what actually happened.

His face then turned to anger. "Did that-that asshole do this to you?"

I knew he was talking about Luke, but I couldn't tell him. "What?! No! Of course not! He would never do this! I know he gets angry, but he would never do something like this!" I felt bad lying to Percy, but I couldn't tell him. He would confront Luke and I knew that Luke would do something even worse to me if that happened.

"Annabeth-"

"Look Percy, I gotta go. It's 6 o'clock and my dad is probably worried about me. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay? Bye." I limped off down my street as he watched me with a worried look on his face.

I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep that night. I dreamed of a life with no Luke in it and I was happy. Like I was before Luke came along, but I had Percy as my boyfriend and he treated me right. I just wish that was real life, not just a dream.

I woke up the next day to the dreaded sound of my alarm coming from my iPhone. 6:00. I groaned. It was only Wednesday. Then I remembered something, Luke has football practice until 8 tonight which means I won't have to see him after school. I smiled to myself. Maybe I could hang out with Percy again!

I quickly got up and put on a red blouse with flowers on it from Hollister, blue skinny jeans, and my blue Converse. I brushed my hair and put makeup on just enough to cover the bruises and scars. I sprayed a tiny bit of perfume, grabbed a piece of toast, and walked out the door.

I grabbed my books from my locker and when I closed it, I saw Percy standing there looking worried.

"Are you okay, Annabeth?"

I smiled at him. "I'm fine, Seaweed Brain. The cat didn't scratch me too bad."

He looked at me suspiciously. "I thought you said it was a dog that attacked you."

I froze. I realized that I said the wrong thing. "Uh, oh yeah! It was a dog. Silly me, um I must've said the wrong thing," I laughed nervously.

He still looked doubtful, but he just shrugged and said, "Whatever you say, Annabeth. I just don't have a good feeling about Luke."

I decided that I needed to change the subject, so I said, "Can you stay after school again to do homework? I can stay longer today because Luke has football practice until 8 and I don't have to meet him today." I was silently praying that he would say yes. I really enjoyed hanging out with Percy and only hoped that he felt the same.

I was relieved when he smiled and said, "Yeah sure, I'd love to!"

I returned his smile and said, "Awesome! We can walk there after Greek class!"

"Yeah!" he said. He flashed his gorgeous smile and I melted. Why does he have to be so God damn gorgeous?

We heard the bell ring and walked off towards homeroom together. I felt scared when I realized that homeroom meant I'd have to see Luke. We walked in and I saw that Luke was already sitting in his seat. He was glaring at the two of us. When I sat down, he pulled me in for a long kiss. I didn't really want to be kissing him, but I did anyways because I knew that if I didn't, he'd probably hurt me. When we pulled away, he put one arm around my shoulder and the other on my thigh. I looked at Percy who looked almost jealous. Could it be? Could Percy Jackson actually _like_ me?! No, I thought. He can't! Why would he? He could have any girl in the school, so why on Earth would he choose me? As Luke often says, "Why would any guy want you? You're lucky you're dating me because you would be alone if it weren't for me. No other guy will love you except for me."

**Thanks for reading!**

**Thanks for all the nice reviews too! It's so nice to see them all! I'm glad you like my story! Chapter 4 should be up soon! So stay tuned!**


	4. Putting the pieces together

**Chapter 4! **

**Before I start writing, I just want to thank you guys so much for all the nice reviews! It really makes me happy when I see them all! So keep 'em coming!**

**Enjoyyy!**

**Percy's P.O.V:**

Iswear the next time I see that asshole with his arm around Annabeth and his hand on her thigh, I'm gonna rip his limbs off. Okay, so not literally, but I will inside my head. I don't know what this emotion is I'm feeling right now. I'm guessing its anger, but something's telling me it's jealousy. What? Me? Jealous? Well…maybe. I can't help myself though! Ugh! Why does everything have to be so complicated?!

I was still confused about Annabeth and her "dog" story. I mean, I know that a dog didn't really attack her. A dog can't be that vicious. I was afraid of what it actually was and I shuddered at the thought of it. I was praying for her sake that it wasn't true.

At lunch today, Annabeth and I had a different lunch time than Luke so we were able to eat without him watching her every move.

"So Wise Girl, what'd you get on the History test? 110%?" I joked.

She laughed and playfully hit my arm. "Shut up, Seaweed Brain! For your information, I happened to get a 95%," she said matter-of-factly.

I pretended to act shocked. "Annabeth Chase, Wise Girl, didn't get a 100%?! That is definitely a first! We'll have to record that in the Guinness Book of World Records."

She blushed and hit my arm. "Shut up," she muttered.

I laughed and asked, "So, we still on for our study date after school in the library?" I blushed a deep red when I realized I said date. Dammit!

She blushed too and looked at me, "Date?"

I blushed even redder and started stuttering, "Um, I uh, I didn't, I mean, uh-"

She laughed and said, "It's ok, Seaweed Brain."

I laughed nervously and turned my attention back to my food. "You know, this food really sucks," I said.

She sighed, "I know right. They need to get actual food in here not this crap."

"Yup, agreed," I replied.

We sat in silence for about 5 minutes until I blurted out, "Annabeth, please tell me what actually happened last night to you."

She froze and almost looked annoyed, but I couldn't blame her; I would be annoyed too if people kept pestering me about stuff, but I really needed to know. "Look Percy, I told you. Nothing major happened; I was just attacked by a dog, that's all." She wasn't looking at me though; she was looking at her plate of food which was a dead giveaway that she was lying.

I sighed and said, "Annabeth, I want you to know that you should feel free to tell me anything. I'm a great listener and I really do care about you. So if there's anything you ever need to tell me, don't be afraid to. I'm always here for you."

She finally looked at me. She looked so grateful that I said that. She put her fork down and hugged me. "Thank you so much, Percy."

I blushed again and just hugged her back. "Anytime, Annabeth." I really wanted to stay like that forever. Her hair smelled like coconuts, which were some of my favorite fruits. I felt a little sad when she pulled away. She smiled and went back to eating her food.

After school that day, Annabeth and I walked to the library. We were staying there until 5 and then she said she was going to watch the rest of football practice.

We sat down at one of the tables and started working on our homework. After chatting and doing our homework for about an hour, Annabeth got a text and looked at it. Her face looked frightened and upset about something. I instantly got worried.

"Annabeth, are you ok?"

She looked at me and I saw the tears ready to fall from her stormy, gray eyes. "Y-yeah, I'm o-okay."

"Annabeth, no you're not. You're about to cry," I said gently.

She bit her lip and looked away from me. "It's just Luke doesn't like me hanging out with you. He gets really jealous easily when I talk to other guys. I think he's worried I'll cheat on him or something."

I felt my heart drop. I was afraid that meant she wouldn't hang out with me anymore and then I'd _really_ punch that jackass in the face. "So, does this mean we can't be friends anymore?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me again. "Of course not! I wouldn't give up our friendship because of that! I really like our friendship, Percy. It means a lot to me." She gave me a reassuring smile.

It made me feel slightly better because now I know that she really does like being my friend. I just still wish that maybe she felt something more than friendship towards me like I do for her…

I smiled at her and said, "Good. I really like our friendship too, Annabeth. It means a lot to me too."

She smiled back and went back to her homework. I found myself staring at her again. The way her long, blonde curls fell across her face as she worked. The way her gray eyes always made her look lost in thought. The way-

My thoughts were interrupted when Thalia came over and sat down next to Annabeth.

"Hey Percy! Hey Annie!" she said.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth and I said back.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Homework," Annabeth said.

"Ew," she said.

"You should do your homework too, Thalia," Annabeth said and gave her a look.

"I think I'll pass, thanks Annie," she said and then got up and left.

Annabeth sighed and rolled her eyes. "That girl," she said shaking her head and chuckling.

I smiled a little bit and then finished my math homework.

At 4:55, Annabeth got up nervously and quickly packed up her things.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Percy. Bye!" and without giving me a chance to respond, she left.

I was skeptical as to why she always left early and looked nervous, so after she left, I decided to follow her to see what's up.

I went down towards the gym, only to be stopped briefly by my English teacher who told me I needed to work on my essay skills. I tried to end the conversation quickly, but that didn't happen. As soon as my teacher was done, I rushed towards the gym and paused as I heard voices, both of which I recognized immediately.

"You slut! All you do is hang around with that Jackson kid!" the male voice said. I was pissed at anyone calling her that. She was in no way a slut.

"I'm s-sorry! I'll h-hang around you m-more often, I p-promise!" the female voice pleaded and it broke my heart to hear it. I wanted to run up to her and hug her and tell him that she didn't deserve to be treated this way.

"YOU BETTER, BITCH!" My heart filled with rage at the comment. All of a sudden, I heard a crack that sounded like a slap. At first I didn't want to believe it, but I knew that I had to run to them it to make sure. I ran as fast as I could, but when I ran to where the voices were, I noticed that the area was empty.

I slid down against the lockers and put my head in my hands and thought it all through. _No._ I thought. _It can't be true! Who on Earth would hurt Annabeth?! She's so kind and gentle! She doesn't deserve this! _The pieces were all fitting together though; the bruises, the scared expressions, the text message, the leaving the library early, before lunch yesterday, it all made sense.I really couldn't believe it, but deep down inside I knew it was true. Luke was hurting Annabeth. I'm going to kill him.

**Thanks for reading! Chapter 5 will be up ASAP! It will be an important chapter! So stay tuned!**

**P.S. Happy Halloween! Anyone who reads this far gets free, virtual candy! Woohoo! Here you go! –Gives candy-**

**Thanks!**


	5. My night in shining armor

**Chapter 5! **

**Happy November! Whaaaat?! It feels like school just started and now it's November?! WHAT?! **

**Anyways! I don't own the Percy Jackson series…**

**Enjoy!**

**Annabeth's P.O.V:**

I arrived at school the next day earlier than usual. I was hoping to sneak to class early so I wouldn't have to see Luke until class started. Today I had study hall with him and I was not looking forward to it. On the bright side, Percy's in that study too so I can (somehow) talk to him.

I was getting my books from my locker when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I jumped from habit, but when I turned around it wasn't Luke; it was Percy. I instantly calmed down.

"Hey Percy!" I said trying to sound cheerful.

His face looked grim. He looked at me and said, "Annabeth, I know Luke's hurting you."

Oh shit. No, no, no! How did he find out?! I never told him! What should I say? Should I deny it? Run? Tell him the truth? Oh god, please help me!

"Percy- I um…uh- it's-it's not like that!" I pleaded.

His face looked angry. "What do you mean it's not like that?! That asshole is abusing you!" His face looked strained.

I shuddered when he said the word abused. I didn't really think of what Luke was doing to me as "abuse." I thought abuse was more when it was rape, not just hitting and yelling.

"He's not abusing me! He's just…just…he gets mad! He has every right to get mad at me sometimes!" I couldn't believe I was defending him and judging by his face, neither could Percy.

"Annabeth, are you actually _defending_ him?! After what he's doing?! You don't deserve all that pain! If he gets angry, then he shouldn't take it out on you! Annabeth, he's _hurting_ you! You can't defend him like this! I'll punch him for you."

"NO!" I shouted then I realized everyone was looking at me so I lowered my voice, "I mean, no! Then he'll just come after me even worse! He told me that if I told anyone he'd…he'd…" I couldn't finish.

I looked at Percy who looked so pissed. "He'd what?" he asked through gritted teeth.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and said, "He'd kill me."

When I looked up, I saw tears forming in Percy's eyes, almost angry tears. I was afraid he was mad at me so I said, "Oh Percy, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault!"

He looked at me and said, "Don't think for a second that it's your fault Annabeth Chase. It's that- that- _thing's_ fault," he spat as if Luke didn't deserve to be called anything else. "I don't care what he's telling you; there is _nothing_ you could've done to have made you deserve this."

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "Please Percy, I'm _begging_ you; please don't tell him!"

The bell rung and I ran straight to class. At least if Percy told him there, I could try and defend myself. I walked in and saw Luke sitting there. I sat down and he put his arm around me as usual. Percy came in shortly afterwards and glared at Luke with so much hatred that I thought if looks could kill, Luke would be dead 100 times. Luke didn't seem to take much thought to it though, thank God.

Throughout the day, I made sure to keep Percy and Luke as far away as possible, until study hall. I was really nervous because it meant 1 whole hour of both of them together. The library was closed so I couldn't drag Luke there, so it meant we were all together in that room. God, help me.

Percy was glaring daggers at Luke the whole period. I was literally afraid he was gonna jump up and attack him right there.

About 5 minutes before the bell rang signaling the end of the day, Luke noticed Percy's glares and questioned him.

"Jackson, why the fuck do you keep glaring at me? Besides the fact that you're jealous of me and Annie here." He gave my thigh a squeeze which made me uncomfortable.

Percy looked even more pissed, but said, "Yeah well at least I don't abuse girls like _some_ people here."

Luke pulled his arm off of me and gave Percy a glare, "I don't know what you're talking about, Jackson." He whispered in my ear, "You bitch. I warned you. You're going to have to pay for it tonight." I shuddered.

Percy heard it though and said dangerously, "She's not going anywhere near you, Castellan."

Luke laughed and said, "I don't think you get it, Jackson. She's mine. She always will be. She's too much of a wimp to leave me. Why would any other guy want her? She's ugly, stupid, a bitch, a whore-"

Luke didn't even get to finish because Percy shouted, "DON'T YOU _DARE_ CALL ANNABETH THAT! SHE'S A BETTER PERSON THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!"

Thank God there were no other people in the room or else we would've gotten I trouble. I blushed at how Percy was defending me.

"I can't believe what you do to her, but then again it is _you_ we're talking about, Castellan. Annabeth is a beautiful, smart, funny, amazing girl who deserves so much better than you! If I were her boyfriend, I would _NEVER_ treat her like this! I would treat her so much better and I would love her. You don't love her! If you did you wouldn't treat her this way! You'd care for her and make her smile not cry! You don't give a shit about her! You just use her to take your anger out on! God, if only I'd realized sooner the real person you were, I would've stopped this in a heartbeat! I'd do _anything_ for her. I would never in a trillion years do this to her because you know why? Because I _love _her!"

I was shocked at his speech. I had tears in my eyes when he said he loved me. Did he just say that to stop Luke or did he actually mean it? I hoped that he meant it.

Luke was speechless then looked at me and said, "Well Jackson, it doesn't matter because she won't choose you over me. She loves _me_!"

I finally spoke, "No I don't."

Luke glared at me, "What did you just say, bitch?!"

I simply said, "I don't love you. You don't care about me, you just abuse me. Luke, we're done." As soon as I said that, I felt a weight lifted off of my shoulders.

He was about to slap me when Percy punched him to the ground and stood there like my knight in shining armor. He smiled at me and I ran into his arms muttering thank you about one million times.

Luke stood up and turned to me and said, "Don't think this is it, Annabeth. Remember, I always get what I want. I'll be back. Remember, you belong to _me_."

I was afraid again, but I wouldn't deal with that now. The bell rung and I went home and laid on my bed and went over what had happened today. I was no longer with Luke and Percy loved me, today was actually the first really good day I had in a while. I closed my eyes and sighed happily. I would talk to Percy tomorrow and not have to worry about Luke holding on to me. I wouldn't have to worry about Luke getting jealous. I wouldn't have to hide my feelings for Percy anymore.

**Thanks for reading! :D**

**Aww! PERCABETH! :') –tear tear-**

**I loved writing this chapter! Unfortunately, that's not the end of Luke. **** Sorry! He has to come back sometime for the story to keep going! **

**Stay tuned for chapter 5! :D **


	6. New assigned seats and sad discoveries

**Hey guys! I'm SO sorry this is late! I haven't had a chance to write the next chapter! But I had today off from school since its election day in the U.S so I thought; why not write the next chapter so here you go!**

**Disclaim: All rights go to Rick Riordan**

**Percy's P.O.V**

I went home that night in a _really_ pissed off mood_. How dare he tell Annabeth that he owns her! She's not his little toy that he can use! She's an amazing girl who deserves so much! _

I hope Annabeth doesn't go back to him especially if he tries to manipulate her. I'll fucking kill him if he does.

I logged onto Facebook and saw that Annabeth's status said, "Annabeth Chase has gone from 'in a relationship' to 'single.'" I smiled and liked it, but then saw Luke's comment saying, "Not for long Annie..;)" I commented back to him saying, "Fuck you, Luke. Annabeth's smart enough to never go back to a douchebag like you." About a minute later, I got a notification saying that Annabeth liked my comment. I smiled then logged out.

The next day.

I saw Annabeth at her locker looking very happy today. I walked over to her and said, "Hello, Ms. Chase."

She looked at me and smiled, "Why hello, Mr. Jackson!"

I held my arm out to her, "Shall we go to homeroom?"

She smiled then grabbed it, "Yes, we shall."

When we got to the door, she froze and gripped my arm tighter. I looked at her and she looked terrified, then I remembered; Luke's in this class.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. I'm here and I won't let Luke touch you," I told her reassuringly.

She nodded slowly, but still looked nervous. We walked into the classroom and saw Luke already in his seat. He saw us and smirked at Annabeth who started shaking.

Annabeth sat down in her chair slowly, but scooted it over towards me. Luke noticed this and scooted towards her. He put his arm around her and his other hand rested on her thigh. Annabeth tried to move out of his grip, but he held on tightly until I removed his arm from around her. He glared at me as I sat back down.

After the morning announcements, Mr. Blofis announced that we were going to have new assigned seats. I relaxed and noticed Annabeth looked relieved. I looked at Luke who looked pissed. I smirked at him.

Mr. Blofis gave everyone our new seats until Luke, Annabeth, and I were left. I noticed there were 2 seats left in the back row next to each other and 1 seat left towards the front. I was praying that Annabeth and I got the 2 seats in the back and Luke would get the front so he wouldn't harm Annabeth.

Mr. Blofis looked at us and then said, "Okay, Annabeth you sit in one of the seats in the back." Annabeth nodded and chose one of the seats. He turned back to Luke and I and then finally said, "Percy, you sit in the seat at the front and Luke, you go sit next to Annabeth."

Luke smirked and looked at Annabeth, who looked like she was about to cry. I looked at her and felt a rush of anger flow through me. _How DARE he put Luke next to Annabeth?!_ Of course Mr. Blofis didn't know what was going on, but still! I tried to say something to Mr. Blofis, but he interrupted me before I got a chance.

"Mr. Jackson, my decision is final. I am not going to move any seats for anybody. No exceptions." He looked at me, and then pointed to the seat I was supposed to sit in. I noticed Annabeth trembling as Luke's arm was around her again and rubbing her thigh.

He was smirking at me. I just wanted to go over to him and punch his face in, but I restrained myself as I gave Annabeth a reassuring look and sat down.

The whole class was torture. I turned around about every 10 seconds. Luke's arm was around Annabeth the whole class despite her desperate struggles to break away. I noticed how his hand was making its way higher up her thigh until it started to make its way under her skirt. I noticed silent tears streaming down Annabeth's face. I felt like crying right there as I saw that. I looked at his face and he looked pleased at her reaction. I was fighting the urge to go kill him right there, but I knew I couldn't.

Thank god the bell rang about 30 seconds later before he could go any further. Annabeth looked relieved when she heard it. She quickly broke away from Luke's grasp and ran to me. She hugged me and cried into my chest as I hugged her.

Luke came over to us and said, "Can't wait for tomorrow, Annie. I can't wait to do that again and maybe even more." He winked at Annabeth and gave her a mean smile as he walked out. I started walking towards him ready to rip his face off, but Annabeth stopped me.

"Percy, please don't! You'll get suspended if you do! I can't have that happen," she told me desperately.

I looked at her shocked, "But Annabeth, he was feeling you up the whole class!"

"I know, but if you beat him up, you'll get suspended and then it'll get worse!" she looked at me with pleading eyes.

I sighed and said, "Fine Annabeth, but if he keeps this up, then I will."

She smiled and hugged me again, "Thank you, Percy!"

The rest of the school day went by smoothly since neither of us had any more classes with Luke.

After school, I had to make up a math test before I met Annabeth in the library.

After I took the test, I went to library, but I didn't see Annabeth there, so I looked around the school until I came across the gym where I saw Annabeth pinned up against the wall with tears streaming down her face. She was desperately trying to kick the person pinning her away, but she was failing. I looked at the person doing it and anger filled me up. Luke. His hands were making their way up Annabeth's shirt and he was kissing her roughly.

I ran up to them and pulled Luke off of Annabeth and threw him on the ground and punched him over and over again. When I was done, he ran off. I looked around to find Annabeth, but I realized she was gone again.

I looked all over the school for her until I found her. She was outside sitting against one of the trees with tears all over her face. What caught my attention was what she was doing. She had her sleeve pulled up and her other hand held a small knife and she was cutting herself. I felt tears fill my eyes as I saw this. I noticed her arm had many other scars all over it, as if she had done this before. I felt stupid. How could I have not noticed this? This is all Luke's fault. I should've been there to protect her more.

I stared at her and then finally whispered, "Annabeth…"

**CLIFFHANGER!**

**Poor Annabeth! **** Sorry for the depressing stuff in this story, but it'll get much better as it goes along!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

**Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. Thanks for all the nice reviews! :') Keep them coming!**


	7. If only

**Okay, before I begin the story I want to say that I am SO FREAKING SORRY that I haven't updated in almost 3 months! I've been so busy and things have been so hectic that I kind of forgot about this story. No fear though! I'm back and I will update it way more often!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson :c**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

I heard him whisper my name and I quickly looked up desperately trying to hide the knife behind my back, but I knew it was too late. He had already seen it. I noticed tears in his eyes and it made me cry even harder. He ran over to me and hugged and comforted me as I sobbed into his shoulder.

After I had stopped crying he said, "Annabeth…please let me see your arm."

I tensed and hesitantly showed him my arm. I looked away from him. I didn't want to see his reaction.

"Oh Annabeth..." I finally looked at him and saw that he was crying; it just made me cry even more.

I was sobbing. "I'm SO sorry, Percy! This is all my fault! I should never have gotten you involved! You deserve so much more than me. Luke is right about me!"

"Annabeth, listen to me. This is _not_ your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I should've done more to protect you earlier on. You do not deserve any of this, Annabeth. You're an amazing, beautiful, strong girl. Luke is an asshole for doing this to you. You deserve way better than him. Don't listen to a word he says. No matter what, I will always be here to protect you."

I felt tears in my eyes as I hugged him and whispered, "Thank you so much, Percy."

He kissed the top of my head. I smiled. There was no one I'd rather have comforting me right now. I vowed to myself right then that I would not cut anymore. No matter how hard things got, I would not try solving my problems by using a knife.

I went home that night feeling much different than I did the day before. I no longer felt terrified of going to school and seeing Luke; I knew Percy would protect me. I smiled as I thought about him. I had been doing that a lot lately. He was perfect. I could not find any flaw within him. He deserves so much; I just wish that was me, but he deserves so much more than I could give him.

The next day was Friday and I was so happy that this week was almost over. I quickly got up and got dressed in a purple hoodie, skinny jeans, and my blue Converse. I put a little bit of makeup and perfume on and threw my hair in a ponytail. I went downstairs, ate some toast and then left.

I looked at my phone and saw a text from Percy. I smiled. It said, _Wanna hang out after school?_

I texted him back saying, _Sure! :) I'd love to!_

He replied saying, _Awesome! I'll see you in a few!_

I smiled. My life was starting to get better. I just really wished that Percy would like me back. I know he said he loved me in front of Luke in study the other day, but I think that was just to piss off Luke. I sighed. If only he meant it…

I walk into school and see him standing by his locker putting his books away. I go up behind him and say quite loudly, "Boo!"

"Aghh!" He turns around and sees me. "Geez, Annabeth! Way to give a guy a heart attack!" He smiled.

I laughed. "Then I succeeded!"

He smiled his gorgeous smile and I felt my knees go weak. "Ready to go to homeroom?"

It was the first time in ages that I wasn't scared to see Luke. I knew Percy would always be there for me. "Yep! Let's go!"

We walked down the hall towards the room when he asked me, "Are you going to be okay?"

I looked up at him and saw that he was worried. I smiled a reassuring smile at him. "I'm positive." I grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He smiled at me.

"Okay if you're sure."

We walked in and saw Luke sitting in his seat. He smirked at me. I took a deep breath and sat down in my seat next to him. I noticed Percy give him a death glare before sitting in his seat at the front. Luke looked at me and put his arm around me and his other hand started rubbing my thigh. I used all of the courage I had in me and said, "Get your hands off me, Luke."

He chuckled, but didn't move his arms. "You're mine. I can put my hands wherever I want to."

Unfortunately, Luke was talking so quietly that no one else heard it, including Percy. I turned to Luke and said, "Luke, you and I broke up. I'm not your girlfriend anymore. I don't belong to you."

He smirked at me and whispered, "You'll always be mine, Annie. No matter what. Even if you start dating someone else, you will always and forever belong to me."

I started shaking. "I have people who will support me and will care for me. They will tell you off."

He chuckled again. "Like who? That Jackson kid? Do you _honestly_ believe he cares about you? Do you really think he _wants_ this? He doesn't love you, Annie. Who would? You are nothing, Annie. You're worthless, stupid, ugly, and weak."

His voice seemed to echo in my head. Percy did care about me, didn't he? He told me he did and would protect me no matter what. I knew I didn't deserve him. He was so perfect and I was so…not.

I managed to pull away from Luke's grasp. Thankfully, he didn't try anymore moves on me the rest of the class. I walked out with Percy; not daring to tell him what Luke told me.

**I think I'll stop it there for now! Chapter 8 will be up soon! Again, SO SO SO sorry about the long wait! I promise it won't happen again! Please review! It'll keep me motivated to continue this story! C: Thanks everyone!**


End file.
